


Follow Suit

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian, already running late for an important gala hosted by Vogue, are about to run later after Kurt realizes that he and his husband are on the verge of making a serious fashion faux pas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UghGRbHEwM. 
> 
> Kurt's suit - Look #42 http://www.vogue.co.uk/shows/autumn-winter-2012-menswear/versace/collection/#Xjmxv8B4o9a

“Kurt? Can we go?” Sebastian mutters, looking at his watch. “Can we go? Can we go now Kurt? Kurt? Can we go?”

“Hold on, hold on! I’m almost ready!” Kurt calls from the depths of his walk-in closet.

“That’s what you said over half an hour ago,” Sebastian complains, re-adjusting his cuffs and straightening his tie. “And yet, here we are, forty-five minutes late, and you’re still _not ready_.”

“Ha! Shows what you know …” Kurt emerges from his closet, spreading his arms and presenting himself with a flourish “… because I am … wait …” Kurt stops in the doorway when he sees Sebastian putting the finishing touches on his suit – the same black velvet Versace suit with glitter embellished button down shirt that Kurt currently has on. “Wh-what are you _wearing_!?”

“A suit,” Sebastian answers with a quick glance down his figure. “Have been for, oh, over an hour now.”

“But …” Kurt looks from his own velvet suit to Sebastian’s suit and back, as if checking that they are, in fact, exactly the same. And they are, down to Sebastian’s black loafers “… b-but you said you were going to wear your black _Armani_ suit.”

“Meh. I changed my mind. I had more than enough time to do that, you know,” he adds, shooting his husband a pointed look.

Kurt starts to angrily put his hands on his hips, but stops when he remembers – velvet. “You don’t usually wear high fashion. _I_ do. Remember? _You’re_ the one who always opts for classic black.”

Sebastian shrugs. “I decided to switch things up a little bit.”

“But _I’m_ wearing it!”

“That’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Well, _I_ do! We can’t wear the same suit!”

“Why not?”

Kurt’s jaw drops as if that’s the most offensive notion he’s ever heard. “Because we’re going to a gala hosted by _Vogue_! Do you know what a humongous fashion faux pas it would be if you and I arrived dressed in the exact same suit? To a dinner party that will have pretty much every member of fashion’s elite in attendance!?”

“No, I do not,” Sebastian kids. Of course he knows. Kurt has been into fashion since the day they met. He’s been an employee at _Vogue_ since he graduated high school. Sebastian knows more about fashion because of Kurt than he ever cared to know.

That’s why Sebastian knew this would irk him.

“Isabelle would never speak to me again!” Kurt says. “Anna would probably write me up! Michael Kors would shun me! Besides, you and I already look similar. If we start dressing alike, people will think we’re _related_. Or insane!”

“At least I’ll know how to find you if I lose you. I’ll just tell people to look for a man who looks like me.” Sebastian smiles wide, showing off a mouth full of white teeth.

Kurt twitches to cross his arms, but again – velvet. “That’s not funny.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Change.”

“ _You_ change.”

“But I chose this suit first!”

“Yeah, but I put it on first. Since I had the courtesy to be dressed _on time_ , I should get to wear the suit.”

Kurt glares into amused green eyes, daring him not to change, and says, “Fine. Whatever,” with a long, dramatic sigh. “But just so you know, I wore it better. My ass looks fabulous in velvet.”

Sebastian chuckles as Kurt retreats into his walk-in closet to change. “That’s why _you’re_ the one changing.”


End file.
